With the rapid development of memory cards, such as Secure Digital (SD) cards, and the rapid upgrading of memory card manufacturers and memory standards, techniques and other aspects may change. Problems, such as reduced compatibility of memory cards, unstable writing to memory cards, slow read and write speeds of memory cards, may occur.
FIG. 1 illustrates a sequence diagram of sending data to an exemplary memory card. A default time interval can be the time interval between a clock-cycle start point and a data-sending time point. Data can be sent at the data-sending time point, which can overlap an end of the default time interval that begins from the clock-cycle start point. If the clock cycle fluctuates or the default time interval is not set properly, then the data-sending time point would not meet the requirement of the memory card, leading to reduced stability and accuracy in the writing of data to the memory card.